


Celle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Recueil de textes de différents formats et sujets, tous tournant autour d'Ahsoka Tano, une Padawan arrivée tardivement mais qui a su se faire apprécier de son Maître et des spectateurs.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029174





	1. Abjurer

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Abjurer**

Abjurer. C'était cela le mot qui décrivait exactement la décision d'Ahsoka. Elle avait quitté l'Ordre désavouée, déçue, abattue, mais toujours dans le respect et dans le calme. Avec solennité.

Les Maîtres auraient pu la féliciter pour tant de sagesse à son âge – s'ils n'étaient pas si dégoûtés qu'elle ait osé couper les ponts avec les Jedi.


	2. Accusée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Accusée**

\- Accusée Ahsoka Tano, plusieurs charges sont retenues contre vous, annonça le procureur. Je vais vous les énumérer...

La Padawan ne l'écouta plus. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle se savait innocente, mais elle se savait également condamnée – pour l'exemple, et en l'absence d'un coupable identifié.


	3. Le prix de la guerre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Le prix de la guerre**

Depuis le pont du destroyer républicain, Ahsoka regardait la bataille spatiale faire rage sous ses yeux. Pilotes clones contre droïdes. Le noir d'encre de l'espace était zébré de traînées de couleur vive, les décharges de canon blaster.

Elle ressentait un curieux mélange d'angoisse et de plénitude, les deux émotions contradictoires s'affrontaient sans relâche dans son cœur pour déterminer le vainqueur – comme le faisaient présentement les soldats devant elle. D'une certaine manière, elle se sentait à sa place ici, en plein combat contre l'ennemi – même si cette guerre avait des enjeux qui la dépassaient totalement par leur importance, elle, une petite Padawan comme l'Ordre Jedi en comptait des milliers.

Ahsoka ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peur. Elle tentait de faire taire cette angoisse insidieuse qu'elle sentait grandir en elle, de la masquer pour ne pas effrayer davantage son Maître – Anakin semblait être lui aussi en proie à cette anxiété. La jeune Togruta savait que ce conflit, l'idée même de conflit n'était pas naturelle. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop jeune pour être embarquée au milieu d'un tel chaos – une pluie de décharges de blaster, des explosions, des sabres-laser tournoyants lors d'un combat, les cadavres des clones –, cela la terrifiait, les horreurs de la guerre s'implantaient dans ses souvenirs pour venir les dissoudre avec leur venin corrosif. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être témoin de tout cela – personne ne l'aurait dû. La Guerre des Clones en demandait trop aux êtres vivants qui s'y affrontaient, et le prix à payer sur leur santé – physique et mentale – était bien trop élevé : elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le rembourser entièrement.

Les lueurs écarlates qui se reflétaient sur la baie de transparacier la ramenèrent à la réalité. Ahsoka se retourna pour chercher Anakin du regard, mais le jeune homme n'était plus sur le pont. Un nœud se forma alors dans sa gorge –  _ je veux le voir, je veux le voir, j'ai besoin de le voir _ –, et elle serra ses bras contre son corps, luttant pour ravaler les larmes qui commençaient à lui piquer les yeux –  _ il faut que je le voie, il le faut _ –, pour combattre la crise qu'elle sentait monter en elle –  _ rendez-moi mon Maître, je dois le voir _ –, pour s'empêcher de se prostrer sur le sol en sanglotant –  _ Skyman, revenez, vous devez me protéger _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … C'est tellement noir ici que les ténèbres ne quitteront jamais cette pièce. Pauvre Ahsoka x'(


	4. Rebelles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Rebelles**

Alors qu'Ahsoka venait juste de se poser sur une base secrète de la Rébellion, elle fut accueillie par l'un des leaders, Bail Organa. Il était accompagné par une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années que l'ancienne Jedi reconnut comme étant sa fille, Leia, bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais parlé auparavant. Ils se saluèrent, et le Sénateur d'Alderaan s'éloigna quelques instants, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

À travers la Force, Ahsoka percevait Leia comme une personne dynamique, combative, et déterminée. Il y avait également autre chose... elle possédait une énergie qui était familière à la Togruta...

L'énergie d'Anakin.

Leia vibrait au même rythme que l'ancien Maître d'Ahsoka. Cette similitude la frappa, parce que, jusqu'à présent, elle ne connaissait personne d'autre qu'Anakin qui avait la même énergie qu'Anakin. Son Skyman avait une signature unique dans la Force, et la retrouver chez une jeune fille qui n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec lui était à la fois perturbant et fascinant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si seulement Ahsoka savait... xD


	5. Sabre-laser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Sabre-laser**

Rien n’était plus important pour un Jedi que son sabre-laser. Il s’agissait d’ailleurs de la seule possession qui lui était autorisée. Même si un Jedi était encouragé à régler chaque conflit par la parole plutôt que par les armes, son sabre-laser était le garant de sa survie, tout autant que l’était sa maîtrise de la Force.

Et en temps de guerre ouverte, il était primordial.

C’était pour cela qu’Ahsoka s’appliquait, plongée dans la construction de celui qui allait l’accompagner sur le front, dans sa nouvelle vie de Padawan – et probablement jusqu’à la fin de sa vie de Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notre petite Togruta préférée s'apprête à rencontrer notre Anakin adoré, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ;)


	6. Champignon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - Champignon**

Comme cela leur arrivait de temps à autres, au détour d'une mission plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'avait paru au premier abord, Anakin et Ahsoka se retrouvèrent coincés sur une planète reculée, sans vivres.

Maître et Padawan, en attendant d'éventuels sauveteurs, partirent à la recherche de choses utiles à leur survie immédiate. Ils purent donc remplir leurs gourdes, monter un abri et préparer un repas frugal.

Cependant, la soirée ne se déroula pas vraiment comme ils s'y seraient attendus...

\- Maître..., gémit Ahsoka, je ne me sens... pas très bien... mais en même temps...  _ terriblement _ bien...

\- Je crois que je commence à être dans le même état que toi, Chipie, répondit Anakin. Nous avons probablement ramassé... de drôles de champignons, pour notre repas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vraiment deux grands maladroits xDD


End file.
